Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-4711739-20140617184701
I know I'm like the only person left here who still loves this show, made obvious from Yazzy's blog XD, and I know everyone's been doing rants about how much they hate Degrassi, so I thought I'd just rant about why I still love it. (Just to be clear, I respect and understand all your opinions and I'm not bashing you guys at all, just putting my opinion out there). I think the main reason why this season of Degrassi hasn't pissed me off much is because the characters they've assassinated were never really favorites of mine to begin with. I've HATED Clare ever since she got on. IMO, she's always been an annoying whiny ass bitch. In 11B I started to hate her less and actually liked her somewhat in s12. But when they reverted Clare back to her annoying whiny ass bitch self this season, I didn't really care that much because I sort of expected it. Now with Eli, I've found him EXTREMELY overrated ever since he came on. I didn't start liking him until s12. While I am really disappointed he cheated and think it was OOC, I didn't care THAT much because I never liked Eclare all that much. Now for Alli, I've always had a soft spot for Alli since the beginning. Shoot to Thrill was the third episode I ever saw of this show and I LOVED her in that because I was like 12 at the time and could relate to her naivete. As someone who makes mistakes all the time, I really sort of bonded with her character in season 10 and continued to adore her in 11-12. This whole abuse storyline was happening while I was witnessing my best friend being abused by his girlfriend, so I understood the story and felt it on a personal level. It's actually one of my favorite storylines this whole season. I didn't see it as Alli going back to her "boy crazy" ways because no matter how messed up it was, Alli loved Leo and I saw my best friend love a girl who abused him as well. So that storyline made me love Alli even more and connect with her even more. Alli is still one of my favorites and I have no shame in saying so. The summer block, I can admit was mediocre. But I don't think it was nearly as bad as everyone else thought. I would give it a C- because all of Summertime and Young Forever, Tristan's plots, Adam's plots, anything involving Zoe, and the later Alleo plots were all nicely done IMO. If I had to rate this season, it's probably 5th behind s11, but if these last few episodes are as good as 13B and 13C were, it could pass up s11. Thing is, I fucking love so many of these characters. Imogen, Maya, Miles, Tristan, Jenna, Alli, Zoe, Frankie, Grace, Becky, etc. MOST of the plots they and even characters I don't consider favorites have been given great plots (Well not Grace yet, and Jenna had 1 which was good). I guess I just have a MAJOR soft spot for this show or something because I really think this season (besides 13A) has been FANTASTIC. Sure, there have been some bumps in the road like Clew (ugh), Tristan randomly joining the basketball team wtf, I can't think of any more tbh. But what season hasn't had some shitty plots? Season 12, my favorite season, gave my FAVORITE character of all time, Fiona, a really shitty last plot (KP) but that's still my fucking favorite season. Well there you are, a whole essay of unpopular opinions. Hope I didn't offend anyone!